


You will always be lucky if you know how to make friends with strange cats.

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Pet Adoption, more characters will show up later but ill tag em when appropriate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: Soleil and Velouria adopt a kitten. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is wondering why this showed up again on the front page of the tag, I accidentally deleted it and had to reupload it. Sorry for the inconvenience ;;

Soleil hurried through the street. Rain fell down heavily around her, forming puddles on the road. Thankfully Velouria had warned her that morning to take an umbrella since she had smelled rain in the air, otherwise she would have been completely drenched by now. Contrary to her name, Soleil usually liked the rain. Its pattering on the roof was always calming and it was fun to see the raindrops race down the windows. That didn’t mean she liked being out in the wet air and the cold however, so she did her best to get home as quickly as she could. At least if the rain kept going until Velouria came home, she could maybe convince her girlfriend to take a hot bath with her.

Soleil’s bath fantasies were interrupted by a small meow coming from an alley and she hurried in its direction to investigate. There, in a corner, a small, black kitten was trying to hide from the rain under an old cardboard box. Its fur was already drenched by the rain and it shivered heavily. When it noticed Soleil it quickly inched back in the box and let out another meow, seemingly afraid. She quickly kneeled down in front of it, making sure to not come too close so the kitten wouldn’t just bolt away.

“Aww, poor thing. Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Soleil slowly reached out to the kitten and when it didn’t run away she started to softly pet it. After a while the kitten seemed to not be so afraid of her anymore and was pushing its head into her hand. She took that moment to look at the little thing more closely. It didn’t seem very old, maybe five weeks or so, and its fur was filled with wet dirt from the street. It was rather skinny and didn’t have a collar.

“Well, no collar. I guess you’re coming with me then, at least for a bit.”

She unzipped her jacket a bit and quickly put the kitten in it, between her breasts, so it would sit there snug and warm while she went back home.

\----

Velouria groaned as she unlocked the key to her and Soleil’s apartment. It had been a long day of classes and on top of that the weather sucked. She always hated the rain. She hated how it smelled and she especially hated how it always washed away all other scents in the air. Plus the damp air made the fur on her tail and ears feel gross. Honestly she just wanted to flop down on the couch and cuddle and sniff her girlfriend for a bit. 

She hung her coat by the door and called out “I’m home!” but strangely enough there was no reaction from the apartment. Usually if Soleil was home before her she came to give her a welcome home kiss, when she didn’t do that something was usually amiss. Velouria went deeper into the house, confused and a little worried about her girlfriend. Did her teacher scold Soleil again for her dancing moves? Or was she sick?

“Good kitty, eat it all up!”

Velouria only got more confused as she heard her girlfriend’s voice from the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and finally found Soleil, leaning on the table and looking at the scene before her with a big smile. Before her a small, furry creature was eating from some tuna on a bowl. A frown appeared on Velouria’s face as she came closer.

“What is that?”

The words came out a little harsher than she intended, but if Soleil noticed she didn’t show it and instead she replied cheerily:

“It’s a kitten! I haven’t found a name for it yet though.”

“I can see that it’s a kitten, but why is it in our apartment?”

Soleil reached over to pet the kitten as she answered:

“I found the little guy out in the rain on my way back from university. The poor thing was drenched and I couldn’t just leave it out there!”

Velouria sighed, pinching her nose with her fingers. Honestly she wasn’t entirely surprised, she’d always known Soleil liked cats. Her girlfriend had all those cute cat posters hanging in their room, those plushies and the pair of cat-themed undies. And of course that one roleplay they did once… Velouria tolerated it all usually, since it made Soleil so happy, but she should’ve suspected that Soleil would one day take it a step further and bring home an actual cat.

Just because Soleil liked it didn’t mean she liked it too though.

It seemed Soleil had noticed her annoyed expression. When she looked back at her, the girl had broken out her best puppy dog eyes for Velouria (and Soleil’s puppy dog eyes were some of the best in Nohr). 

“Can it stay, pleaaaase? It might not even be here for long, I’m going to do my best to find its original owner. And we can’t just put it back on the street in this weather! You know how much the rain sucks!”

As if to accentuate her words, the little kitten looked up at Velouria with big eyes and let out a soft meow.

Velouria wavered slightly. Part of it was that she just had a hard time resisting Soleil when she made that face but on the other hand Soleil did have a point. Sending the little thing out in this weather could result in it dying from the cold. Velouria didn’t like cats but she wasn’t completely heartless either.

“Plus,” Soleil continued with a grin, “if it stays you’ll have a direct source of hairballs on hand whenever!”

Velouria couldn’t stop her ears from perking up slightly in interest. Hairballs were pretty rare to get, since only one of their friends even had a pet with hair. Getting to grow her collection of treasures without any big effort did sound very appealing…

With a sigh the girl gave in:

“Fine, it can stay. But you’re the one caring for it, and tomorrow we’re looking for its owner.”

The wolfskin immediately got tackle-hugged by Soleil, who kept saying thank you in between pressing kisses to her face. Velouria smiled slightly. At least it seemed she was going to get those cuddles, and maybe a bit more too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitten finally gets a name, by the mistress of naming things no less

A knock sounded from the door of the apartment and Soleil quickly hurried towards it. As soon as she had opened the door a quick flash of wool and black hair came barrelling past her.  
“Oh thank you! It’s colder than the ninth circle of hell out there!”

Soleil turned around to see Ophelia in a long, black woollen coat rubbing her hands together to warm them up. The weather forecast had said that the temperature would be below freezing so she could understand why Ophelia was wearing the coat. What seemed less sensible was that her legs were not covered at all from what was visible from below the coat.

“Maybe you wouldn’t be so cold if you’d put some winter clothes on?”

Ophelia huffed and began removing her coat to hang it in the hall. Soleil had been right in assuming she didn’t have winter clothes on, as she was only wearing a flashy, yellow summer dress with a floral pattern that barely reached to her knees. Once the coat was off, Ophelia turned to her with a finger in the air

“A chosen one always needs to look her best, even if the weather tries to hinder it! It’d be a disaster if the forces of darkness ended up looking better than the forces of justice!”

Soleil just rolled her eyes at her friend’s comment. She couldn’t really help but smile fondly as she spoke:

“Well, it does look cute on you at least. But come on, I’ve got some hot tea waiting that’ll help warm you up.”

That seemed to appease Ophelia as she hummed happily in agreement and followed Soleil into the apartment, although she really didn’t need the guidance. Ophelia had been here so many times already that she already knew where everything was. Since both Ophelia and Soleil had ended up going to theatre school they often had small study dates in the apartment. Soleil usually had trouble concentrating, both in class and while studying, so having someone like Ophelia around to help her focus on the material was a great help. That and she just liked spending time with her childhood friend.

Before they got to the small sitting area where they usually studied though, a small gasp sounded from behind Soleil. When she turned around Ophelia was kneeling on the ground, petting the small, black kitten that Soleil had brought home a couple days ago. He was sitting on Ophelia’s hand and purring softly. Ophelia looked up at her.

“I didn’t know you got a cat! What’s his name?”

Soleil giggled slightly. The sight was pretty cute, with the little kitten purring and Ophelia looking up with her with a big, bright smile and big eyes. She knelt down next to the two and reached out to give the kitten a pet too.

“Well, we didn’t really get him? I brought him home the day before yesterday since I’d found him out on the street. We’re still trying to find the owner. Or well, Velouria is, since she’s good at that sort of thing. I’m mostly trying to take care of him while he’s here.”

“Can I name him?”

Ophelia had mostly grown out of the chosen one thing since high school, with it only coming up occasionally around her close friends like Soleil. Her enthusiasm for naming things had in no way diminished however.

“Well, I was thinking we should start getting a name for him anyway, so sure!”

Ophelia sprung up, starting to pace around the room with the kitten still in her hand. She carefully looked at it as she walked around, a pensive frown on her face, while the kitten mewed in confusion at why the world was suddenly turning so much.

Soleil knew better than to interrupt her friend while she was thinking about this, so she quickly went to check on the tea and see if it was still warm. 

A minute or two later Ophelia finally spoke up:

“I’ve got it! Soleil, I present to you,” She held out the hand that had the kitten in it towards Soleil, as if she was a scientist preventing her newest invention, “Grimalkin, the grand vizier of the Void!”

Soleil raised an eyebrow.

“Grimalkin?”

“Hmph, I’ll have you know that that is an old and honoured name for familiars! It has a long history!”

“Fine, fine…”

Soleil raised her hands in a conciliatory gesture before reaching out and taking the kitten. She pet it slightly as she contemplated the name.

“Well, it does fit his colour I guess. Plus Grim does sound pretty cute. What do you think, huh? Does Grim sound allright?”

The kitten looked up at her with big, confused eyes before letting out a meow.

Ophelia clapped her hands together, happy her name was accepted.

“Well, that settles it! His name shall be Grimalkin! But,” She picked up the kitten and put it down before looking back at Soleil, “we should start studying, we can’t have you get in trouble with the professor because you forgot to memorise your lines again.”

Soleil sighed, but she knew that arguing with Ophelia about it wouldn’t work. After she nearly failed her last year of high school the girl had sworn to not let Soleil of the hook for studying. So she let herself be led to the sitting room where they soon opened their notes to start revising.

It went well for a little while, the two of them reading over their notes and occasionally acting bits out of what they had to memorise, but then there was a small meow next to Soleil and a soft pressure against her leg. When she looked over Grim was sitting there with an old, dirty plushie in his mouth. Soleil figured she needed to have some toys to keep the little thing busy so with a large amount of kissing, cuddling and some bribery she’d managed to convince Velouria to part with one of her dirty plushies from her collection so she could give it to Grim. The kitten was now busy prodding said plushie into her leg. 

“Aww, he wants to play!”

Ophelia fixed her with a stern glare.

“Soleil, we really do need to study.”

At that the kitten meowed and padded over to Ophelia, dropping the stuffed animal in her lap and looking up at her with big eyes.

Ophelia looked at the kitten for a moment before looking back at Soleil, who’d also broken out her puppy-dog eyes. She looked between the two for a couple more moments, her stern expression visibly wavering, before she let out a sigh.

“Fiiine let’s go play with him. But only for a bit!”

No studying was done for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velouria and Grim start getting along a little better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter kind of soft and warm, but not sure if that worked xD

Velouria nestled herself into the armchair with a blanket. Her studies usually took up a lot of time, but she finally had some time to herself for once. With no imminent deadlines for anything coming up and without a lot of reading or studying to do she had decided to clear a day to just enjoy herself. She had only recently bought a book with pictures of decaying carcasses (the cashier in the bookstore gave her a very odd look when she checked it out) so now, under a blanket with some tea, she really could appreciate it in earnest. Of course it would’ve been more fun if Soleil was there to cuddle with, but she had had to go to Ophelia’s to practice some lines. But Velouria didn’t mind the solitude, a bit of quiet never hurt anyone.

She had just gotten comfortable and opened the book when she felt something jump onto her lap and a small meow reached her ears. Sure enough when she looked down, she saw Grim walking around in her lap. She frowned. That was admittedly one of the other downsides of Soleil not being there, she usually kept the little kitten occupied.

“What do you want? You only just had lunch, I’m not giving you more.” 

Grim didn’t seem to pay attention to her question though, instead just lying down and curling up into a ball and closing its eyes. Velouria wasn’t having any of that though. She picked the kitten up and put it back on the floor. 

“Hey, I’m not a pillow. Soleil got you that fancy cat bed, go sleep there.”

She huffed and turned her attention back to her book. She barely got past the first picture before the pressure on her lap was back. Grim had not given up and had nestled himself in her lap again. With an irritated growl she placed him on the ground again, making sure to shoo him away out of sight before returning to her book, though she kept her ears tuned for any sounds that the kitten was approaching again.

After she hadn’t heard anything suspicious for a while she allowed herself to relax again and focus on the book. She certainly wasn’t regretting buying, the pictures showed a very diverse selection of carcasses and a lot of different angles. Admittedly the weird lighting or the props that they occasionally used were sometimes inconvenient or obscured the details, but she supposed that was inevitable when you bought artistic picture books. At some point it had started to rain outside, the sound of it pattering on the windows bolstering the cozy atmosphere. This was very much her idea of comfort.

Then something jumped into her lap. 

She quickly moved the book away to look down, and sure enough, there was Grim, snuggled into her lap once again. Velouria mentally scolded herself for becoming complacent and focusing so much on the book. Now what was she supposed to do with the kitten? He obviously wasn’t just going to give up if she just took him out of her lap. Soleil had bought a cat carrier, she could possibly lock him in there. But if she did that she’d probably get an earful from Soleil when she got home. And any other way to keep the kitten out of her lap would probably involve playing with him or something, and Velouria very much was not up for spending her free afternoon entertaining a baby cat. At least like this the kitten wasn’t scratching up the chairs or something, and she might get a few cat hairs for her collection out of it. Defeated, she slumped down further in the seat, looking at the kitten grumpily.

“Fine, you can stay. Just don’t pee on me or something…”

With Grim in her lap, she returned to her book, soon immersing herself in it again. She had to reluctantly admit, the little ball of warmth helped with getting comfortable, so this wasn’t that bad. Some time passed, and just when she was examining a picture of a deer head with some maggots crawling in its eyes and a flower placed on it by the photographer, she heard a strange sound. She looked back down at Grim. Nothing seemed really different, except that he was purring. That was a good thing with cats right? He certainly seemed happy, and the sound combined pretty nicely with the sound of the rain outside. Almost unconsciously she reached out a hand to brush Grim’s fur, starting to pet along his back. The purring only increased. Velouria smiled slightly and returned to her book, keeping up the petting with one hand. She looked at the pictures for a little while longer, but in between the warmth of the kitten and the blanket, and having sat in the seat for so long, it didn’t take long for her to yawn and for her eyelids to begin to droop. Soon she was fast asleep.

\---- 

Soleil opened the door to their apartment, happy to be home. Studying with Ophelia was usually fun, but it had been exhausting, and the rain didn’t help. But Velouria was probably already cooking dinner, and maybe they could cuddle a bit after. A warm meal and snuggles definitely sounded good right now. As usual she yelled out ‘I’m home’ but weirdly enough there was no response, even though Velouria usually acknowledged her presence at least. Was she caught up in studying again? She did say she was going to take a day to relax but it was always possible she decided to do some work anyway.   
When she went into the living room, she had to suppress a squeal. Velouria was in the armchair, fast asleep and with her ears flicking occasionally, and with Grim asleep while curled in her lap. It was possibly one of the cutest sights she’d seen, and she was an expert in those. Making sure to not make too much noise, she pressed a soft kiss to both their heads quickly.

“Good thing you two are finally getting along. I’ll go make dinner myself I guess.”

With that, she went off to the kitchen, leaving the two to nap a bit more.


End file.
